gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Momorenger
can refer to: Powerranger3051.jpg|'Peggy Matsuyama', the main Momorenger. Agent007.jpg|'Yoko Katou', the decoy Momorenger. Ahim de Famille.PNG|'Ahim de Famille', Gokai Pink, became Momorenger through the Gokai Change. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea'' **''Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger'' **''Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure'' **''Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger'' **''Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play'' **''Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen'' **''Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman'' **''Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1'' **''Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' **''Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope'' **''Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars'' * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' **''Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way'' **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} See also *Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the first Pink Ranger *Momorider, Gorider counterpart Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity Category:Gorengers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai 5 Category:Earth Guard League Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers